Got7
Got7 (갓세븐; estilizado como GOT7), es un septeto musical formado por JYP Entertainment en 2014. El grupo está compuesto por: Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam y Yugyeom. Got7 debutó con el miniálbum Got It?. El grupo ganó atención por sus representaciones teatrales, que incluyen elementos de artes marciales. A finales de 2014, Got7 firmó con Sony Music Entertainment Japan y se aventuró en el mercado japonés para lanzar su primer single "Around the World". Regresaron a Corea del Sur un mes después para lanzar su primer álbum de estudio, Identify, el cual encabezó varias listas del país. En 2015, Got7 lanzó los EP, Just Right y Mad. En 2016, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio japonés, Moriagatteyo, el cual debutó en el tercer puesto de Oricon Albums Chart. Luego lanzaron su quinto miniálbum coreano, Flight Log: Departure y su segundo álbum de estudio Flight Log: Turbulence, los cuales fueron un éxito en Gaon. Historia Predebut En 2009, JB y Jinyoung firmaron un contrato con JYP Entertainment luego de pasar con éxito las audiciones. En 2010, Mark y BamBam fueron reclutados respectivamente por los agentes de talento de JYP en Los Ángeles y Bangkok. En ese año, Yugyeom se convirtió en aprendiz de la empresa después de que se le ofreciera una oportunidad en su escuela de baile. En diciembre, Jackson aprobó la audición en Hong Kong, pero no comenzó con su entrenamiento hasta el verano de 2011. En 2012, JB y Jinyoung (conocido anteriormente como Junior) hicieron su debut como actores en el drama Dream High 2. En mayo, debutaron como un dúo llamado JJ Project con la canción "Bounce". En 2013, el dúo apareció nuevamente como actores en el drama When a Man Falls in Love. Mientras tanto, Mark, Jackson, BamBam y Yugyeom se prepararon para su debut juntos como grupo. El cuarteto hizo su primera aparición en televisión en el cuarto episodio del programa Who is Next: Win, el cual se transmitió el 6 de septiembre de 2013. El séptimo y último miembro que se unió al grupo fue Youngjae, que solo había entrenado por siete meses. 2014-15: Debut y rozando el éxito El 1 de enero de 2014, JYP anunció que debutaría a un nuevo grupo, siendo el primero desde el debut de 2PM en 2008. Según J.Y. Park, el nombre fue originalmente pensado para g.o.d, ya que se suponía que Park debutaría con ellos como un sexteto llamado Got6. El grupo lanzó su miniálbum debut, Got It?, el 20 de enero de 2014. El álbum debutó en el primer lugar de Billboard World Albums Chart y en el segundo puesto de Gaon Album Chart. Got7 se presentó el 16 de enero de 2014 en el programa M! Countdown, interpretando el single "Girls Girls Girls". Poco después de su debut, el grupo firmó un contrato con Sony Music Entertainment en Japón y realizó un showcase japonés, donde asistieron 9,000 fans. [[Archivo:Got7 para Mad.jpg|270px|thumb|left|Got7 para Mad (2015).]] El 23 de junio, Got7 lanzó su segundo EP, Got Love, junto al sencillo "A", que fue escrito y producido por J.Y. Park. Para su nuevo EP, el grupo optó por mostrar una imagen más brillante y más colorida que sus artes marciales y la coreografía al estilo b-boy destacada en su debut. En noviembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum de estudio, Identify, así como el videoclip de "Stop Stop It". Identify obtuvo el primer lugar de Gaon Album Chart en su primera semana de lanzamiento, mientras que "Stop Stop It" se ubico en el tercer puesto de World Digital Songs de Billboard. En octubre, Got7 llevó a cabo su primera gira japonesa, "Got7 1st Japan Tour 2014", e hizo su debut en Japón el 22 de octubre con "Around the World". En enero de 2015, Got7 recibió el premio "New Artist Award" en los Golden Disc Awards y Seoul Music Awards. En el mismo mes, Got7 protagonizó su propio drama web, Dream Knight, coproducido por Youku Tudou y JYP Pictures, y con la actriz Song Ha-yoon como protagonista. El drama cuenta la historia de una niña que comparte sueños, amor y amistad con un grupo de chicos misteriosos. El drama obtuvo un total de 13 millones de visitas. El programa recibió los premios "Best Drama Award", "Best Director Award" y "Rising Star Award" en K-Web Fest en julio. El 10 de junio de 2015, el grupo lanzó su segundo single japonés "Love Train", que debutó en el cuarto lugar de Oricon Singles Chart. El grupo lanzó su tercer EP, Just Right, el 13 de julio de 2015. El single, "Just Right", se ubicó en el tercer puesto de World Digital Songs de Billboard, permaneciendo en esa posición por dos semanas consecutivas.Referencias para Just Right: * * Hasta abril de 2019, el videoclip posee más de 260 millones de visitas. Got7 lanzó su tercer sencillo japonés "Laugh Laugh Laugh" con su B-side, "Be My Girl" el 23 de septiembre. Vendió más de 35,000 copias en su primera semana de lanzamiento y se ubicó en el primer puesto de Oricon Singles Chart. El grupo lanzó su cuarto EP, Mad, y el videoclip de "If You Do", el 29 de septiembre. El 23 de noviembre, lanzaron Mad: Winter Edition, la reedición de Mad con tres nuevas canciones: "Confession Song", "Everyday" y "Farewell". 2016-17: Primera gira mundial El 3 de febrero de 2016, Got7 lanzó su primer álbum de estudio japonés titulado Moriagatteyo. El primer sencillo está compuesto por Wooyoung de 2PM y cuenta con un B-side compuesto por Jun.K del mismo grupo. El disco se posicionó en el segundo puesto de Oricon Albums Chart. El álbum contiene doce canciones japonesas originales y las versiones japonesas de "Girls Girls Girls", "A", "Stop Stop It" y "Just Right". En el mismo mes, Got7 y Twice fueron confirmados como los nuevos embajadores de la marca NBA Style Korea. El 21 de marzo de 2016, se lanzó el quinto EP de Got7, Flight Log: Departure, junto con el single "Fly". El 31 de marzo, el grupo se convirtió en el primer artista coreano en ubicarse en el Billboard's Artist 100 dentro de el cuadragésimo quinto puesto, superando a PSY quien había ingresado al octagésimo octavo lugar. El 12 de abril, Got7 lanzó digitalmente "Home Run", el segundo sencillo de Flight Log: Departure. JB participó en la escritura y composición de la canción. El grupo participó en un programa educativo en abril. En TV Hangul Course, interpretaron el papel de unos estudiantes de la "Secundaria Soon-Ock Kim". Got7 realizó su primer concierto en solitario, Fly Tour, del 29 al 30 de abril en Seúl, y la gira continuó en China, Japón, Tailandia, Singapur y Estados Unidos durante todo el verano. En la primera mitad del año, el grupo se convirtió en modelo para la marca tailandesa It's Skin, para la marca de lentes de contacto Bausch+Lomb, y Est Cola. Para Bausch+Lomb, Mark, BamBam y Jinyoung protagonizaron un cortometraje titulado Sanctuary, que se estrenó el 11 de mayo, con tres actores tailandeses. [[Archivo:Got7 para 7 for 7.jpg|300px|thumb|Got7 para 7 for 7 (2017).]] El 27 de septiembre, Got7 lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio titulado Flight Log: Turbulence, que consta de trece canciones, incluyendo el single, "Hard Carry". Los integrantes contribuyeron en la composición y letra de las once canciones restantes del álbum. Vendió 200,000 copias en Corea del Sur y debutó en el primer puesto de Billboard's World Albums Chart con 2,000 copias vendidas en Estados Unidos. En febrero de 2017, se reabrió el área de donación G+Star Zone, decorada con retratos de tamaño real de Got7, para recaudar fondos en su nombre para ayudar a adolescentes con problemas financieros. Un mes después, se lanzó el tercer álbum de la trilogía Flight Log, Flight Log: Arrival. El álbum vendió 220,000 copias solo en su preventa y, vendió más de 310,000 copias hasta el 14 de abril. Además, el disco ocupó el primer lugar en Gaon y Hanteo en marzo y en Billboard's World Album Chart. El 24 de mayo, el grupo lanzó una nueva canción japonesa, "My Swagger", la cual se ubicó en el primer lugar de Japan Single Chart de Billboard y obtuvo el segundo lugar en Oricon en el día del lanzamiento. El 10 de octubre, el grupo lanzó su séptimo EP titulado 7 for 7. El single "You Are" fue cocompuesto y coescrito por JB, el álbum también contiene otras canciones escritas y compuestas por los mismos miembros. El 15 de noviembre, el grupo lanzó su segundo EP japonés titulado Turn Up. Simultáneamente realizaron una gira japonesa titulada "GOT7 Japan Tour 2017: Turn Up". Este es el primer álbum y gira del grupo en el que Jackson no participó debido a problemas de salud y problemas de horarios, lo que provocó la interrupción de todas las actividades japonesas con el grupo a excepción algunas ocasiones especiales. A final del año, Got7 relanzó su EP, 7 for 7, como una "edición de obsequio" con una temática de vacaciones con nuevas fotos de los miembros. Junto con la reedición del álbum, el grupo lanzó el videoclip de "Teenager", que fue compuesto por JB. 2018-actualidad: Segunda gira y nuevos lanzamientos El 9 de marzo, Got7 fue nombrado como embajador honorario de la Agencia Nacional de Bomberos de Corea. El 12 del mismo mes, el grupo tuvo su regreso a través de su octavo EP titulado, Eyes on You. El single, "Look" es cocompuesto y coescrito por JB, mientras que los otros integrantes contribuyeron en el resto del disco. "Look" encabezó varias listas surcoreanas, convirtiéndose en su canción más exitosa en las listas desde su debut. El álbum también encabezó varias listas internacionales de iTunes en veinte países y en Hanteo el 12 de marzo para la venta de álbumes físicos. "Look" se ubicó en el tercer lugar de Gaon Download Chart, mientras que Eyes on You se posicionó en el primer puesto de Physical Album Shipments Chart del 11 al 17 de marzo. El disco también debutó en la segunda posición de Billboard World Albums Chart y vendió más de 300,000 copas, obteniendo una certificación de platino por parte de la Korean Music Content Association. El 4 y 6 de mayo, Got7 comenzó su gira "Eyes On You Tour" en Seúl. La gira duró todo el verano, yendo a Asia, Europa, América del Norte y América del Sur. Mientras pasaban por Estados Unidos, Got7 se convirtió en el primer grupo de K-pop en presentarse en el Barclays Center de Brooklyn. [[Archivo:Got 7 para Eyes on You.jpg|thumb|left|300px|Got7 para Eyes on You (2018).]] A lo largo de mayo y junio, Got7 realizó simultáneamente una gira en Japón durante su gira mundial titulada "Got7 Japan Fan Connecting Hall Tour 2018: The New Era" en apoyo de su single japonés "The New Era", que fue lanzado el 20 de junio. El sencillo se ubicó en el primer puesto de, Oricon, las listas diarias y Billboard Japan. El 17 de septiembre, Got7 lanzó su tercer álbum de estudio titulado Present: You. Tras el lanzamiento del álbum, el single "Lullaby" encabezó varias listas de Corea. El disco también se ubico en el primer lugar en 25 países en iTunes. Mientras promocionaba el álbum, Got7 se convirtió en el tercer grupo masculino en transmitir un programa por Mnet sobre su comeback y a través de Facebook y YouTube. El Got7 Comeback Show se emitió dos horas después de que se lanzara el álbum. Present: You obtuvo una certificación de platino por Gaon Chart le el 8 de noviembre de 2018, después de vender más de 250,000 copias. El 30 de enero de 2019, lanzaron su tercer miniálbum japonés, I Won't Let You Go, el cual se posicionó en el primer puesto de Oricon Daily Album Chart con ventas estimadas de 22,948 copias, manteniendo la posición durante toda la semana y eventualmente superando la lista Oricon Weekly Albums Chart del 28 de enero al 3 de febrero. Integrantes * Mark (마크) * JB (제이비) * Jackson (잭슨) * Jinyoung (진영) * Youngjae (영재) * BamBam (뱀뱀) * Yugyeom (유겸) Disco grafía Álbumes de estudio * 2014: Identify * 2016: Flight Log: Turbulence * 2018: Present: You EPs * 2014: Got It? * 2014: GOT♡ * 2015: Just Right * 2015: Mad * 2016: Flight Log: Departure * 2017: Flight Log: Arrival * 2017: 7 for 7 * 2018: Eyes on You Referencias Enlaces externos en:GOT7 ru:GOT7 Categoría:Grupos formados en 2014 Categoría:Grupos masculinos Categoría:Artistas de JYP Entertainment Categoría:Got7